legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Principal Cinch
"I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student." - Principal Cinch Principal Abacus Cinch is a character from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. She is voiced by Iris Quinn. Cinch serves as the haughty former headmistress of Crystal Prep Academy. She has pride in her students, especially Twilight Sparkle, her brightest student. She's shown to be an evil, competitive woman who has no reservations of exploiting her students and cheating in the Friendship Games. After the Friendship Games, as of Dance Magic, Cinch is no longer CPA's Principal, as Cadance took her place. It is currently unknown whether or not she quit or was fired. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion Chronicles Cinch introduces herself to the heroes, as she decided to stop by the garage in Doherty, San Fierro on her way to visit Jon Gravelli, head of the Gambetti Crime Family. She later revealed herself as the Secondary Antagonist as she ends up calling the National Office of Security Enforcement and used them againt the heroes. This action was enough to catch the attention of Government Agent Mike Toreno. She was later detained and tried for corruption and racketeering, but the charges ended up being dropped due to lack of evidence. Four months after Bulgarin's death, the heroes decide to gain more evidence to put her away for good. Five of her students decide to join them after what happened at the Friendship Games. They reveal that Cinch is working with Mikhail Faustin, a Russian crime lord. When Mich gains enough evidence and and attempts to arrest her, Cinch deliberately falls to her death to avoid capture after warning him that Faustin's people will come looking for him. The B Team Storyline Future Warfare: Empire Cinch appears as a Liaison Noncommissioned Officer for Agents Michigan and California. She denies Mich and Power Ranger Troy Burrows from fortifying Ponyville. However, Dean Cadance, Skipper, and Agent Carolina superseded this order, as Cinch is trying to keep them from closing the rifts caused by Midnight Sparkle in order to present evidence of the exsistance of magic to the school board. Allies: Crystal Prep Academy, Malcolm Hargrove, Ray Bulgarin, Ray Boccino, NOOSE, Mikhail Faustin, Fredrick Raines (formerly) Neutral: Jon Gravelli, Phil Bell Enemies: Agent Michigan, Agent California, Michael De Santa, Principal Celestia, Little Jacob, Tom Stubbs, Mike Toreno, Luis Fernando Lopez, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Trevor Phillips, Packie McReary, Derrick "Freeze" McCracken, Fredrick Raines, Principal Cinch ID EG3.png Principal Cinch ID EG3.jpg Cinch EG3.jpg Principal cinch by xebck-d9a8bh8.png Char 152340.jpg cinch.jpg Cinch Incorrect.jpg Cinch and SciTwi.png Cinch in her officer.jpg Cinch and SciTwi Climax.jpg Cinch Blackmails Twilight.jpg Cinch Angry.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Villains Category:Cheaters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Allies of Charon Industries Category:Knights of the Just Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Main Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Master Manipulator Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Villains Category:Allies of the Bulgarin Family Category:Characters hated by Coolautiz Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Power Hungry Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Characters in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Villains in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Villains in Future Warfare Category:Members of New Ozai Society Category:Hypocrites Category:Fire Rebellion Main Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Crystal Prep Academy Category:Characters hated by TheNightKing Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Universe